Seventh
by slack-jawed cheese hugger
Summary: The seventh time it happened, Liu Yee woke up first. //: Liu YeexAtsuki, yaoi, implied lemon; the seventh of a series.


A/N: Yes, I know this's been a long time coming. But I don't think as fast as you do, my darlings, and I need time to string all my words on one line, or else they'll spill out onto the floor and roll under the furniture and I'll never find them all.

Enjoy. Especially you, Benkyou- be nice to Court for me; he's all depressive, and it's got me worried for the both of you.

* * *

"Sad that there was no marble tower for everyone; that there was no series of towers, to which all the people could go, to look out at varying heights."

--Anne Rice, _Taltos_

_

* * *

_

_The seventh time it happened, Liu Yee woke up first._

The light peeking from between the curtains was almost blinding.

Liu Yee groaned and tried to roll over, but found himself unsuccessful. Dazedly confused, he cracked open an eye to find a mess of silver hair just under his chin. It took a minute, but eventually he remembered what had happened last night (_they tumbled, laughing breathily, onto the bed- "We're so drunk," Atsuki snickered, making him smirk; "Does it really make any difference?" "No, I suppose not," - the sound, that delicious whimpering sound Atsuki made when he bit down gently on the side of his neck- trembling fingers struggling to unbutton his shirt as he teased him, trailing his fingers, feather-soft, down the other's sides- the brushing and sliding feeling, the warmth tight around him as he cried out- fingers twisting into the fine hairs at the back of his neck, his own having slipped just under Atsuki's shirt to rub the pads of his thumbs over his hips- the thrashing-and-whimpering-and-clenching fuss the younger, smaller man made when he took him in his hand and stroked, making him rake his fingernails along his back, leaving angry red marks he was sure to feel in the morning--_) and the slightest of blushes (which would have been accompanied by a smirk had he been more lucid) danced across his face.

_Oh, right… _

_Atsuki._

As he began to wake up properly he became aware of the arms wrapped loosely around his waist and the warm breath fanning against his neck as Atsuki dozed peacefully. His skin prickled, goosebumps racing up his spine as he shuddered in a subconscious reaction before falling still, the quiet laziness descending on him. A contented smile curled his lips and he gently drew Atsuki higher up on his body, feeling his feet trailing limply up his calves as he moved, sheets shuffling and curling around their entwined forms before settling down like a soft cotton sigh to drape over their contours, so he could hook his chin around his shoulder and close his eyes, comfortable once again, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Some time later, Atsuki's breath quickened slightly as he moved out of his delta wave cycle into semi-consciousness. He kept his eyes closed out of laziness as his mind began to shift into a higher gear, allowing him to wonder halfheartedly why he was so warm, and then, after a moment, why he wasn't wearing anything and where was he, anyway, what the hell happened last n--

(_His breathing quickened as Liu Yee smirked predatorily at him where he lay pinned to the bed--)_

_Ah, that's right…_

_(- He drew two of the fingers, and then three, into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with the stunned man above him, and purred, the sound vibrating through the digits and down the other's arm, making him take in a sharp breath- one hand holding his hips steady on the mattress, lips ghosting over the underside of his jaw, his weak spot, as one slicked finger pressed inside him, drawing a tiny whimper from his parted lips-)_ His memory returned to him in a jumble of feelings and sounds, rolling in a wave over his head that sent him rocking back on his metaphorical heels in temporary shock (- _powerful muscles rippling under his fingers as they moved, together, both straining towards the same goal- his drunken, giggling whisper that drew a rumbling chuckle as they met and clashed, mouth upon mouth, moving hungrily- that full feeling, familiar and yet new every time, as it brushed past something that made his back arch and his toes curl- drawing in a ragged breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, making fists, and concentrated on relaxing, for the sake of both their sanities- the gasping breath next to his ear when he clamped down tightly, crying out, as he came- a low hiss of pleasure as the older man slid, excruciatingly slowly, into him; his legs flexed, tightening around his waist, drawing him closer, libido screaming a high-pitched song in his gut--_) as his senses burned with remembered touches, and _dear god I need to stop thinking like this or I'll go mad--_

And suddenly he was calm again, the roiling under control, neurological business as usual. Atsuki let out a long, shuddering breath and opened his eyes slowly and sat up, untangling himself from his mentor lying beneath him in the bed.

He cringed as his head throbbed unexpectedly, a tingle of nausea threatening his stomach if he didn't move at a snail's pace. His spine curled as he sat, tense, hair falling forward to cover his face, making fists in the material under his hands and clinging to it until the dizziness faded and he could see properly again. The stark contrast of Liu Yee's black hair on his pale skin swam back into focus, and he found himself smiling gently at the peaceful expression he wore in his sleep. You'd never guess what he did for a living when you saw him lying there, asleep, wearing this infinitely calm look.

Gingerly he unbent his legs and climbed off the bed, and was on his way to go get dressed or get coffee or _something_ when an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back gently. He heard Liu Yee shifting in the bed, felt lips press against the delicate skin of his lower back. Atsuki let himself be coaxed backwards and twisted his spine around to see the black-haired man smirking up at him, hair disheveled in a rather sexy way, his lone earring resting against the porcelain-pale skin of his neck. He blinked slowly. "Good morning."

"Mm. Morning," the older man murmured, pressing his lips against his skin in one last feather-light kiss before letting him go and sitting up himself, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He slipped his hand up to his neck and pulled Atsuki down into a slow, deliberate kiss, moving slowly, both of them still half-asleep, feeling each other like blind men through the haze.

"What day is it?" Atsuki asked lazily when at last they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Liu Yee's.

He smirked and gave a little huff of laughter. "Saturday, you lightweight."

"Hey," Atsuki complained jokingly, "you never think about the hangover when you go drinking."

"You wouldn't _have_ such a bad hangover if you drank more often, Mr. But-What-If-We-Get-Called-In-For-A-Mission."

"That's a damn good excuse, Mr. Just-This-Once."

"Oh, I go to work hung over all the time, silly Atsuki; _you_ just don't _notice_."

Atsuki pretended to pout. "You win. Now let go, I need some Xanax…"


End file.
